Nobody else above you
by rosesonmybones
Summary: It was just going to be about sex. But for Hermione it was never just about that isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

First fic after reading many.

Story inspired by "Gnash- I hate U I love U ft Olivia O'brien"

Okay here goes..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hermione sighed.

It wasn't the first time this happened.

Carefully, she turned to her side and watched the body which laid next to her, sleeping peacefully without a hitch. Breathing, his chest rising and sinking. She wanted to reach out and tug away the stray blonde hair that fell across his face, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.. Slowly she retracted her fingers and laid them across her heart. Feeling it pound furiously beneath her skin.

She thought back to what happened a few hours before..

"Draco.. Please. Now." She whispered between rushed breaths. There was only so much control before she lost it completely to him.

He smirked and kiss her neck gently. Without saying anything he slipped inside her and made her cry out his name repeatedly until both managed to find their own release and collapse upon their worn-out bodies. He fell asleep immediately but Hermione.. she pretended to fall asleep. There was panic in her eyes as she thought of how she nearly told him she loved him during sex. This.. wasn't the first time she felt like screaming it out loud, without a care about their "arrangement". But she was clear what was laid out on the table when they agreed to do this, it was just sex. Friends with benefits.

Sex.

It was just sex… wasn't it?

She turned her back to him and stared into space as she felt that familiar pain in her heart when she felt him stir in his sleep as he absent-mindedly pulled her closer and draped a limp arm across her waist.

"Go to sleep Hermione."

He kissed the back of her neck and Hermione closed her eyes as a lone tear found its way down her cheek.

(Two months ago..)

"Ginny this is too slutty! I can't wear this. NO I will not! Stop giving me that face. It's too much!" Hermione glared at the mirror only to see her best friend break into the sweetest smile possible, it didn't help that she was giving her her best puppy face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you know I love you right. And this is the best I've seen you since Yule Ball. I mean you have a great body I don't understand why did you have to cover it all up with those clothes you've been wearing since forever. And YOU stop giving me that disgusted look, it's not slutty not even by half its SEXY there's a difference between being a lady and a whore Hermione." She gave a groan towards the end and gave the brunette that youre-wearing-this-end-story look.

Hermione let out a sigh and glanced at her reflection.

 _Okay, maybe I'm over-reacting it isn't that short. Black does look good against my skin. The material feels good too. Oh gods but would you just look at the amount of cleavage I'm revealing. It's like a freaking free show! OK OK breathe Hermione breathe, you've battled dark wizards before you were even an adult, it's okay this dress won't bring you down. Okay end of incoherent thoughts, let's go!_

Breaking into a shy smile, she looked at the redhead next to her who already knew she would wear the dress and was looking through her shoes to find a compatible pair.

"I don't even want to start with your shoes babe. I can't even - "

Holding on to a pair of black pumps, she flicked her wands and charmed it to give it more height with a killer stiletto and more arch into the base.

"Okay now we're ready."

The wizarding club was already packed with people and music was blasting off its wall by the time Hermione and Ginny arrived at the scene. They managed to turn a few heads when they walked in. Hermione was trying her best to not stumble while Ginny was busy sizing up the guys who were already looking at them.

She turned the brunette around and held onto her shoulders, "Hermione, you've been out of the scene for too long. It's time you had some fun and really REALLY i mean really let loose of that pride of yours. I know you're not a virgin seeing that you've lost it to my brother. Unfortunate for me for being your best friend and sister of your first to know that first hand but let me make this clear I will not judge you if sparks were to fly tonight and you're going home with someone hot and yummy. You've been working too hard as a healer, at age 23 you act like you're 32 old and naggy. Be your age for once and have fun alright!"

Hermione blinked at the speech her best friend just gave her and gave her a hug though mentally she was telling herself non of the above would happen, there was no way she'll go home with a stranger tonight.

"Let's go have some free drinks from the guys over there who looks desperate to talk to us and we'll see how things go from there ok?"

A couple of drinks later Hermione was feeling the high and was ready to go dance with one of the guys from the group that approached them.

 _Was his name Jake, not wait I think it was James._

"James, let's go dance!" She held up the stranger's hand and he grinned as he let her lead him into the dance floor. Ginny smiled when she saw this and proceeded to continue her conversation with the guy next to her. Looking totally her type and going non-stop about Quidditch which was her favorite sport of all time, yup this was going good for her and Hermione.

Squeezing through the crowd Hermione managed to find a spot in the middle of the dance floor, she started moving to the music when she felt a pair of hands rest on her waist. She opened her eyes and stared into James's eyes, he was looking at her like he was ready to eat her alive, she felt panic rise to her throat as her mind went into overdrive. She was expectant of what this night would eventually lead into but she would want it to at least do it with someone who felt right to her.

His arms went down and started to grope her ass as he pushed himself closer and closer to her body. "Hermione, I really like you. Come over to my place after?"

He tried his best to whisper in a sexy manner in her ear and he held her tighter and tighter. She tried to wriggle out of his clutch before she found it to be a futile attempt as he had an iron grip on her.

"I.. I'm sorry. I can't. Sorry!" She tried to say it in an apologetic manner. James grimaced and asked again, in a not so nice way "Come on, I know you want to. Girls like you only want one thing when they dance with guys in the club. Stop being so high and mighty.. bitch."

" _SLAP!_ \- HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME" Anger reached her ears as she did what she could in reflex. Breaking out of his grip in disgust, she pried her way out of the dance crowd.

She walked back to where she last saw Ginny but stopped when she saw them making out at the table, both locked in each other, smiling in between kisses. She sighed again for the third time today and went over to the bar to order a very very strong drink.

 _Obviously that guy doesn't know how to be a gentleman. How dare he say that about me. I'm so done with having fun, I'm so done with this place._

After downing her third drink her head started to feel fuzzy when she decided she was still going to have fun tonight, with or without a guy doesn't matter it was all going to be about her tonight. She made her way to the dance floor again, casting occasional glances at the crowd around her in case James was somewhere near though she was very sure he wouldn't be walking away with just a slap if he insulted her again.

She found a comfortable spot and started to dance to the music again when she felt a pair of hands on her waist again, but this time it was from the back. Immediately she wanted to swat them away, thinking it was James again when she heard a familiar voice against her ear.

"Granger, do me a favor would you?"

"Granger?" She thought in her head, searching through her mind where she had heard that voice before.

Before she could find her answer she was spunned around and faced with the very handsome Draco Malfoy.

* * *

AN: There you go! I hope this wasn't too bad. Coming up with chap 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What do you think you're - " She replied, half-shock half-surprised and in awe of how much he has grown. He was no longer a boy, but instead he grew up and filled out nicely as evident from his built. They've met occasionally during parties that came and went after the War. It's been a few years since it ended and people have started to move on, but that doesn't mean they all became one big family and all that shit. Memories.. bad memories was still ingrained in her as she stared at the face of Draco Malfoy who never ceased to surprise her with his actions. They've became acquaintances, occasionally sharing a few talks here and there with the Hogwarts bunch but that was about it with their involvement with each other. She didn't really noticed him till tonight after all he was still.. still holding her in his arms as he started to speak.

"I need a favor Granger." He repeated, looking straight into her eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable at the time and place of his request she decided to just give him the benefit of the doubt anyway. "What is it?" Hermione replied, subconsciously aware that his hands are still on her waist.

"Ok, this is going to sound childish and all but I need to get this girl jealous. I know I know don't give me that look Granger I'm desperate ok?" He looked at her, pleading with his eyes, warm this time.

She was about to ask who when he held her closer, as if getting her consent, whispering again "Don't stare but do you see the girl with the blonde hair and that sexy white dress dancing with some guy about two couples infront of you?"

Hermione's eyes searched for the girl that he was describing and found her somewhere near the two of them. When she turned around Hermione gasped silently as she looked at the most beautiful girl she has even seen. Feeling her gasp, Draco responded with a smirk, "She's a beauty isn't she? So here's the plan seeing how you haven't hex me and you didn't say no to my request. I wanna get Cassie jealous, so would you just dance with me for awhile? Just to get her attention on us and that's all I need from you.. Hermione."

Hermione flinched a little at him using her first name but she decided to ignore that and replied "Cassie?"

"Yeap that's my girl Cassiopeia Winsland. Met her at one of my mother's parties and I've been smitten with her ever since." He told her almost proudly like a school boy and his crush. "Please Hermione, just for awhile. I promise I won't do anything stupid and without your consent." He smirked and then for a brief second he gave a tiny smile that made her feel a little flushed.

Seeing how she couldn't resist his charms even though she would never admit it she nodded her head and said "Okay just for a little while. I was having a bad night anyway, might as well dance with someone that I know."

He wanted to ask what happened but decided they weren't that close anyway, it'll be too close for comfort for her. The music changed and a slow dance song came up, Draco was concentrating on his task, slowing moving with Hermione in his arms but his eyes was looking at Cassie from the corner of his eyes as he turned the both of them around so he could look at her.

Everything was going as planned when Draco let out a growl under his breath when he saw the guy that Cassie was dancing with kissed her on her forehead and the smile that she was giving him made him burn with jealously. She looked up at him and was about to return the kiss when she saw Draco dancing with another girl. She smirked and proceeded to kiss the guy and intentionally pulled him closely to her as she started to deepen the kiss.

"That bitch, she's doing this on purpose." He could feel his anger now, slowly rising. "Well two can play the game." He lifted Hermione's chin up just as she was about to ask what happened when he looked into her eyes and said "I'm going to kiss you, but it won't mean a thing. Is that ok? Please I owe you one. After that we can leave. I'll even buy you a drink and tell you what happened."

Hermione couldn't even fathom why on earth would she nod her head, she half-suspected it was the alcohol kicking in or the warmth of his chest. Unknowing to Draco, while he was busy staring at Cassie, Hermione was lost in her thoughts, as she was wrapped so comfortably in the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

His scent was intoxicating and truth be told he really did look so good in that suit he's wearing, always impeccable in his dressing. Draco Malfoy was one handsome man. So with the nod be it a conscious effort or not he moved in closer and before his lips touched hers he whispered a soft thank you before he closed in and kissed her.

It was soft. At first. Polite even. But as he started to feel a stir inside he responded more to her lips. Hermione was flushed, embarrassed even when his lips came into contact with hers, she expected it to be a peck and nothing more seeing how he just wanted Cassie to see them kissing. But why wasn't he stopping?

Before long Hermione felt the kiss grow to become something more and he slowly moved his tongue into her and deepen the kiss altogether. What's even more surprising was her responding to him. She could feel him shifting as he pulled her closer.

Intensity. Passion. It was like electricity, Ginny was right sparks were flying tonight. Never had she been kissed like this before. She's dated a few before but none like this and it was just a kiss…with Draco-Fucking-Malfoy!

With that thought she pulled away, as though burned.. But still in his arms. She caught him open his eyes in surprise when he realized what had happened.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened to me. I'm sorry did I offend you?" He let go of her and looked at her in an apologetic manner.

"Em, I'm sorry too. I think I had too much to drink tonight. I'm gna leave now." She started to move, making her way out of her crowd.

Draco stood lost in the dance floor. "What the fuck just happened… Oh no Cassie!" He turned around only to find Cassie staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Jealousy? Anger? Indifference? She gave him another look before she left with the same guy with arms around her waist.

"At least I got her attention. Oh Granger, I still owe her a drink." He thought to himself as he waddled through the crowd searching for the girl who left him feeling almost intrigued and deadly curious.

* * *

Hermione felt like shit. Humiliated even. To be used.. albeit not in a cruel way but still by Draco Malfoy. When she was walking out of the crowd she looked back once to find Malfoy looking at the girl he was talking about. It's like she's the only thing he'll ever see. Ignoring the little pool of sadness building inside her she decided to search for Ginny and go home to a hot shower to wash away today's unfortunate events.. and one bad bad electrifying kiss.

"Ginny! Can we go. I''m not feeling so well." Hermione said as she laid her head down on the counter. Ginny looked at her friend and sighed as she thought Hermione was being herself again. _Well we could always try again next time._

She scribbled her address to Greg who was the Quidditch fan and told him to mail her. He smiled and gave her another kiss before he left the two of them.

"Alright let's go home. I hope you did have fun though Herm. I thought I saw you dancing with someone just now?"

Hermione was about to reply when she was once again cut off by the handsome blonde who was making his way towards them. "Granger! Glad I found you. Listen I still owe you a drink, thanks for everything just now." He gave his trademark smirk at the brunette who was staring at him in disbelief as if he wasn't real.

"Draco Malfoy? I would have never expect to see you here. And what's with the drink why do you owe her a drink?" Ginny was seriously surprised at how things had gone for Hermione, it was a huge leap from the night she thought she was having.

Draco was about to explain when it was Hermione's turn to cut him off, "It's nothing Ginny, I'll tell you more when we get home. Malfoy I'm free now so how about that drink?"

Her initial plan was to get it over and done with tonight so tomorrow when she wakes everything would go back to normal again. To set a future date would mean seeing Malfoy again in the future and he is most definitely not going to be part of her future.

Ginny's eyebrows was arch so high up she thought she's going to add a jaw drop to complete her face. "Say what again?"

"I'll just see you at home later k! Let's go Malfoy, and can we leave this club? Go to a bar maybe somewhere less pounding.. I'm really having a headache."

Draco laughed at the state Hermione was in, he would never imagine her leaving her friend to go drink with him. Ginny was even more confused but she said nothing since Hermione promised to explain when she got home. She gave Hermione a hug and said "Fill me in later k. I don't think I can sleep now seeing how you're gna drink with Malfoy.. of all people to end the night with!" It would have sounded mean if it weren't for her laughter at the end. And with that she left the two of them and apparated at the exit with a "Pop!"

* * *

AN: Chapter 3 will be _interesting_. I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco walked alongside Hermione, both deep in the awkwardness surrounding them. They were walking across the street to get to a bar nearby. He wanted them to talk about something light, at least say something to each other so things won't be so bad and uncomfortable.

He finally let go and said "Listen about just now, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. But I got what I wanted, Cassie was staring at us. So thanks.. Hermione."

Hermione smiled a little and replied "Good to know that."

And with that the silence was back.

Draco was almost regretting his decision to ask Hermione out for a drink when she ordered a very strong drink the moment she entered the bar. He couldn't contain his surprise as he ordered his usual Firewhiskey. "Wanna talk Granger?" He decided they might as well talk since they were drinking. He liked it better when Hermione was less sober and less conscious of herself.

After her second drink Hermione found herself opening up to Draco as he listened to her rant about what happened with James, why she went to the club in the first place. She caught the look Draco gave her when she talked about how she dressed up for tonight and didn't miss his compliment when he said she did look good tonight. The conversion soon grew to something more personal as she shared about all the pent up pressure she's been having since the War and how people have unrealistic expectations of her. It felt good to let it all out to an outsider, Ginny of course had known about all this but there was just something different about telling all of this to someone who didn't really know her.

As she talked Draco stared at her face, observing all the little expressions that flashes past her face as she tries to bring across how she felt about certain things. She looked different, different from how he had remembered her. It was like tonight was the first time he had really seen her. Her long lashes, big brown eyes which looked like melted chocolate. Her soft ivory skin.. _Stop Draco stop. Cassie's the goal remember?_

"… And I just couldn't take all of that you know? I'm just one person. Did you ever felt that way before?"

It just so happened Draco Malfoy is someone who can multi-task very well. As he was staring at her his ears were still listening to every word she was saying. And he understood where she was coming from.

He let out a sigh and replied with things that he's been through and how everyone expects him to be the perfect reformed Death Eater, he had to always be on his toes. No more bad things happening or else he's the first in line to Azkaban. The pressure was tough too. He was only 22.

After a few more hours of sharing Hermione realized the time and jumped out of her seat in shock. "It's three in the morning! I have to get back. Ginny!"

Draco almost let out a laugh when he saw her jump. "Okay let's go, I'll settle the bill.. " Hermione was about to argue no such thing she had her own money when he reminded her of the favor and he was returning it. Once outside the bar they turned to face one another when Hermione stumbled into his arms when she felt herself becoming dizzy. "Are you ok Granger? Listen I'll just apparate with you, I feel better knowing you're home. You don't look well."

There was that rush again. In his arms. Again.

She tried to stand up straight and was about to say she could get back fine when she felt the dizziness getting stronger. Without a choice she held onto Draco's arm as she apparated the both of them home.

"Gods, that just made it worse." Hermione grumbled when she arrived at her doorstep. The apparation had made her head spin even more. She blinked a few times before she faced Draco again. "Thanks for coming back with me. I'm home now. Goodnight." She was about to open her door when Draco held on to her arm and turned her to face him.

"Thanks for tonight too. Listen, I know this is going to sound weird and all but do you think we can be friends? I felt very comfortable sharing things with you seeing how you could relate to certain things and you know I don't open up easily. I really surprised that it felt so easy with you. So what do you think? Can we be friends?"

"Can we be what? I lost you at friends." Hermione was trying not to faint now seeing how her body was physically worn out and her mind too from the shocker that he just threw at her.

Draco laughed and repeated himself again. "Geez Granger is this really so hard to accept. I'm asking you if we can be friends? I think we can really click it off."

 _Yup I've fainted and this is an alternate dimensions or some sort. Yup definitely another world._

When she couldn't say anything but just stare at him Draco laughed again and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll just take that a yes then Granger. Goodnight I hope we can meet up soon!"

And with that he kissed her on the cheek and left with a "Pop!"

Hermione leaned against her door frame and she felt her hand wandered up to her cheek.

"Oh no.. This is just the beginning."

* * *

The following month was spent in a blur, Hermione was unsure if she was still in the correct dimension as Draco _(see it's Draco now)_ and her did managed to become friends. _Who would have thought?_ Close friends even. It was easy to spot similarities between the both of them, and he was really comfortable to be around. She would share with him stories at St Mungo's and he would brag about his accomplishments at Malfoy Corporation. They were both enjoying each other's company.. althought Draco's rants about how he's failing to get Cassiopeia did make Hermione slightly annoyed but nevertheless they were becoming closer and closer each day.

When she told Ginny what happened on the night of the clubbing, the redhead couldn't contain her laughter and jabbed her in the arm when she half spoke between laughters "You let him do what? Oh my God Hermione I should have been there to see it happen. Oh my lord" And the laughter continued much to Hermione's annoyance. She dreaded telling Harry and Ron about Draco as they were both overseas on their assignments, they won't be as accepting as Ginny that's for sure which was why she dreaded the day when she had to tell them about the new addition to her social circle.

Hermione was stirring her tea absent-mindedly in her office as she stared out of her window when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Skiving off at work Granger?"

She turned and saw a smirking Draco Malfoy, usually that would have been the start of an argument but based on their relationship now she thought a "Yea, I needed a break from work." would suffice.

"Okay I'll tell you what since I'm here let's go out for lunch! I know a nice cafe nearby. The coffee is just awesome, melts in your throat. Come on Granger. Move move." He started clapping his hand like that could make Hermione move faster. She laughed and went to hang up her coat and grabbed her purse as well as a scarf. The October wind was getting chilly.

He walked beside her as they made their way to the cafe. He noticed that she wasn't dressed to the weather and was hugging her arms tightly to combat the chills. Instinctively he moved closer to her side and wrapped his coat around her. "Wouldn't want you fainting before we get to lunch Granger, haha." Hermione was touched to say the least and she made herself comfortable underneath his warm big cloak, absorbing his scent along the way. She did love his scent, masculine but soft, with a tinge of muskiness. She smiled back at him and muttered a thanks. He smirked and grabbed her hand, motioning her to walk faster in case he turned out the one to be fainting during lunch.

 _Did he mean anything when he does things like this? Little acts of concern. Harry and Ron were never like this to me. Maybe Ron but that was different we dated for awhile back. Is this normal for friends?_

Normal... Things are definitely not normal when you put Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together. And before she could start analysing things they've reached the cafe.

They were halfway through lunch when Hermione's wand started buzzing. She held onto it and spoke a charm which revealed a red smoke.

"Oh no! I have to go Draco. Emergency at work, I'll call you later! Bye!" She wiped the food off her lips and grabbed her purse. She was halfway out of the cafe when Draco grabbed her wrist from behind and gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be fine Hermione, now go save the world!" He smiled at her when he released her. Hermione couldn't help but smile back, albeit a little confused by the gesture. Waving goodbye, she rushed out of the cafe and apparated back to the hospital.

* * *

"No Michael, open your eyes. Open them dammit! Don't you quit on me now. Michael! Michael! Michael!" Every spell and charm that she was using weren't working. Her whole team was crowding around the frail, pale body. All trying to inspire another breath into him. After a grueling 33minutes, a comforting hand appeared on Hermione's shoulder. "You did your best Dr Granger, he was too far gone anyway. There was nothing more you could do."

Hermione looked at Micheal Conner's face as she tried to fight back a tear. They've become close ever since she become his assigned doctor. Conner was diagnosed with a disease that was equivalent to the Muggle cancer. And for the past 6 months she was his source of motivation, the daily checkups, chats did alot to boost his morale. But unfortunately it wasn't enough to combat the disease. His condition had taken a downturn for the past month and specialists had predicted there was only a month or two left before..

"I'm fine, thank you Sarah. Michael Abraham Conner passed away on the 22nd October at 4.15pm. Please make sure the necessary paperwork is done. I'll go inform his family."

She left the emergency room and headed back to her office. She was about to walk in when she saw Draco sitting outside her office. Upon seeing his concerned face, it took every control she had to not breakdown immediately, instead she hastened her steps and motioned him to follow through.

She hang up her coat and walked to the window, burying her face into her hands she let out her first cry. Then the second, then the third. Draco had moved to her back while she cried. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was it was bad and she looked like she lost someone. So he did what he could, he hugged her from the back and spoke in a soft whisper. "It's okay Hermione, cry it all out. I'm here just cry it all out."

"I'm not fit to be a healer Draco. I can't even save my friend. What kind of wackjob am I?" She said between sobs. Her body was still shaking as she thought about Michael again. "He's gone Draco, and it's all my fault. I couldn't save him. Me. The know-it-all Hermione Granger. Me."

He turned her around and looked at her, his heart winced alittle when he saw the pain in her eyes. Using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, he held her face gently and said "This is life Granger. People come and go. Sometimes you save them sometimes you don't. When its time to go, they will go no matter what happens. It's his time.. Would you rather he stay and suffer for the next few years while you guys try and prolong his inevitable death?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. Instead she held her breath at how close they were to each other, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Draco seemed to realise that too but he held on to her face. His heart pounding and as if walking on thin ice, he moved closer and closer till his nose was touching hers. He looked at her for the last time before he closed his, and as if it was the right thing to do he kissed her.

* * *

AN: Jeng jeng jeng! Something's happening between the both of them. But remember Cassiopeia's still somewhere in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, really appreciate them! I don't know how to reply to Guest reviews but I just wna say I take every review seriously. Okay on with the story!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _Warmth._ He was always something warm, comforting, intimate. A stark contrast to his exterior. Hermione didn't know that Draco Malfoy isn't like this to others. Only those selected few get to see this side of him. He was a different character at work, even at age 22 he was formidable but people learnt to respect instead of fear this young man for he was serious and committed at what he does for a living.

So as he held on to her face and kissed her she felt warmth. Like liquid gold rushing through her veins, flushing through every single cell of her being. She responded by opening her mouth a little, he didn't fail to notice that. His hands moved down to her sides as he held her closer to deepen the kiss. He knew that the nature of their relationship was about to change. But he didn't care, Cassie hung on the back of his mind, almost forgotten.

Just as the kiss was starting to grow into something more it stopped. It was Hermione who pulled away first. She looked bewildered, her fingers tracing her lips, blinking in confusion.

"I.. What was that about?"

Draco's hands were still hanging in the air, missing the mold that was Hermione. He moved them down slowly as he thought about what to say.

"Honestly, I don't know. It just felt right to me. You were in pain and I wanted to comfort you." He brushed through his blonde locks as he looked to the ground almost ashamed of his actions.

Hermione wiped away the remnants of her tears and sniffed. "It's okay, thanks for comforting me. A hug would have done the job as well right?" She joked, hoping to end the awkwardness that was filling up the room. "I better get going, I.. em I need to contact Michael's family to tell them about.. Yea Michael." She wanted to cry again but now wasn't the time. She was overwhelmed by everything right now, Michael's death, her grief and.. and the kiss. She took her coat off the hanger and looked at Draco again before she left the room, "Thanks again Draco, I'll see you soon k? Don't worry much about it. I'm fine." She wasn't sure if she was saying that to herself or him for he was still looking at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

When he heard her footsteps fade into the distance he looked up and placed his palm on his heart, it was still pounding.

 _What have I got myself into?_

He decided to leave her office and seek the sanctuary of his house. With a pop he apparated back into his room. Conjuring a glass of firewhisky he stood by his window and thought about Hermione. She was just so different, he was serious when he said he wanted to be friends. She was a breath of fresh air from his crazy life. In order to get rid of the overwhelming pressure from work and just life in general he partied with Blaise whenever he could, he would go home with girls who were more than willing to sleep with him. They were just one-night stands, gone before the morning sun. They knew what was expected when they associated themselves with him. This was why he was attracted to Cassie. Oh dear Cassie. She was exactly like him, an equivalent. A young pureblood from a powerful family she too had the pressure of the family business on her shoulders, she didn't sleep around but the number of boytoys on her arm changed as frequent as the weather. She had the same facade on like Draco when she faced the public. To Draco, getting her was the same as finding someone who understands, someone who could support him like how his mother had supported his father. That was what he painted in his mind, she was beautiful too, she was simply put captivating in every way. Perfection.

With a sigh, he decided to ignore the confusion growing in his heart and focused on Cassie. She was the only goal.

* * *

Both Hermione and Draco seemed to have forgotten about the kiss as they went back into their daily routine. Hanging out at cafes or bookstores, it was like they're friends all over again. Nothing more, nothing less.

Everything was going fine until one day Draco didn't show up for their weekly coffee date at the usual hangout. _That's weird, it's been an hour, he would have said something if he couldn't make it._ Hermione thought as she walked out of the cafe, pondering if she should go look for him. Looking at her watch she decided to head back to her office.

"Dr Granger, you have a memo from Mr Malfoy on your table. It was sent to you an hour ago." Her assistant informed her as she was walking into her office.

"An hour ago?" That's strange.

 _Hermione,_

 _I need to see you. Something happened to Lucius. I'm.. I need you._

 _D_

She was instantly filled with concern as she rushed out of her office telling her assistant that she was ending her shift for the day. A million thoughts flashed through her mind as she thought about what could have happened to Draco's father. She still didn't like him but seeing how he was locked up in Azkaban she thought he deserved that for what he has done. She apparated to his house and was shocked at the state of his living room.

It was in a mess. No a mess was an understatement. It was as if a battle had happened in his living room. Vases were smashed against the walls. Broken pieces of glass everywhere. The coffeetable was struck into two. Bookshelves, cabinets everything was just destroyed. The curtains were drawn so the only source of light despite it being in the middle of the day was the fireplace which was the thing that looked unaffected by the damage.

"Draco?" She had her wand out, the state of his living room suggested that something had happened. She didn't want to be unprepared should someone try to attack her even though she knew that Draco had the toughest wards to break in the whole of London.

"Draco?" She repeated again this time moving towards his bedroom. She knew he'll be in there.

Pushing past the door that was slightly ajar she found his bedroom in a similar state as the living room. "Oh Draco what happened to you?" She found him in a corner curled into a ball, holding onto something. He was still silent as she approached him. Kneeling down she placed an arm on Draco's shoulder, he stiffened up but relaxed when he broke of his trance and saw that she was here. She noticed that his hand was bleeding, probably from all the smashing.

"He's.. He's gone Hermione. My father the Great Lucius he's gone. Dead. Gone." He wanted to break something again but there was nothing else to smash and he felt so tired. He just wanted to end the pain.

Hermione's heart felt a sharp tug when she saw how broken he was. He was usually the stronger one, the one who was always in control of his emotions. She placed an arm around him as she took him into an embrace, he leant into her chest, finding the familiar warmth that he needed. "Mother's crushed. She can't stop crying in the manor I couldn't comfort her I had to leave. I'm so useless. I have so much more to say to him you know? But as always he didn't give me the chance to say.. I didn't get to tell him that I loved him." Hermione looked down and saw that he was holding on to a family portrait, taken when Draco was much younger. It was the only thing that wasn't broken. She tightened her arm around Draco and hugged him closer to her. "It's okay Draco, just let it all out. I'm here just let it all out."

As if on cue, Draco let out the tears that he refused to shed before when he was too caught up in his rage. Destroying everything that he saw wasn't enough to make the pain go away. He cried out the hurt that was killing him inside and held tightly onto Hermione. She was the only thing holding him together now, if she weren't here he can't imagine the things that he would have done to get rid of the suffocating grip on his heart.

He stopped crying and looked up at Hermione, wanting to thank her for coming to him. She was almost in tears but she held them at bay for she knew she has to be the stronger one now. She healed his bleeding cut and held his face as she gently wiped his tears away, then she started to brush his hair away from his eyes.

Something snapped in Draco's heart. He went for Hermione's hand that was trying to straighten out his hair. He held on to it as he removed it from his face and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. He stared at her, shades of grey meeting warm hues of brown.

"Draco, I - " She couldn't finish her sentence. His lips were crushing on top of hers. It was needy, helpless, desperate for some form of comfort. Pain, so much pain. She could feel that radiating from him and she decided that she wanted to help him get rid of the pain. She kissed him back, with more force and passion. Soon they were all over each other, Draco's hands were moving, he cupped her breast and felt her nipples hardened through her bra. He removed her shirt in an instant throwing it over his shoulder he did the same to his clothes. Before Hermione could comprehend what was happening he was carrying her with her legs around his waist to his bed, still kissing with everything that he had.

He placed her on his bed, and for the first time he stopped the kiss and pulled away. Looking at her as his eyes were still filled with sorrow, he whispered

"Please stay with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione stared back at him.

"Don't leave me." A teardrop fell, splashing against her cheek. It burned through her skin. She reached up and gently caressed his face. "I won't." She said it softly, afraid that her voice will break the person before her. He was never so vulnerable.

Draco's gaze changed, he had never been more thankful to Hermione. He leant down and kissed her slowly, moving from her lips to her slender neck. He would do this for her, to thank her for staying it would all be about her. He didn't deserve anything.

Experienced hands moved to her back and unclasped her bra, removing it slowly he left it at the side of the bed. Still kissing her neck he found a sensitive spot behind her ear, she let out a soft moan. It made him hard. Cupping her breast he moved his lips to nuzzle the other, gently sucking and nibbling the nipple.

 _No this won't work. I'm staying to help him relive his pain. It's not about me. It's about him._

"Draco.." She whispered.

"Yea?" He looked up from her chest.

"It's okay. You won't hurt me. You don't have to be gentle with me Draco."

"But -"

 _SLAP!_

She slapped him hard. Then she hit him again. "What are you doing Hermione? Why did you-"

 _SLAP!_

He was angry now, he pinned her arms down before she could hit him again.

"Shut up and fuck me Draco. Don't make love to me fuck me. Do what you have to Draco. Use me. Make the pain go away."

Draco stare at Hermione in disbelief. His sanity was slipping away. The darkness was back again. Molten grey turned into a darker shade almost black.

Hermione knew this was the only way to get through to him. She had to do this to break him so he could start healing.

"Okay.. You asked for this."

Gone was the sorrow, rage was coming back to him. He moved in and attacked her lips, this time it was fiery, forceful, aggressive. He bit her bottom lips till he tasted blood. Then he moved to her neck and bit down hard. It was working. He sat up and removed the rest of their clothing with wandless Magic.

There was nothing standing between them now. It was the first for the both of them but neither was aware. Hermione was focused on Draco, Draco's attention was on his pain, the demons struggling to come out.

With a hard tug he pulled her up and flipped her over. "I'm going to take you from behind Hermione." He didn't wait for a response he was already hard from looking at her delicate body. She was so precious, soft and angelic. He was just the opposite. He couldn't bare to taint something so pure but that thought was left somewhere far behind at the back of his mind. With a hard thrust he was inside her.

Pain. Fire. More pain. Pleasure. Insanity.

These were the things that coursed through Hermione the moment he was inside her.

He moved, ever so forcefully. Gripping onto her hips he kept the pumping going. "Fuck fuck fuck. Why oh god why." He was shouting now. He flipped her over again and kissed her, bruising her lips along the way. "Why Hermione why?" His eyes were still closed as he continued to kiss her. His hands moved to her breasts, giving them a squeeze before he sucked on them. He continued with his thrusts. He was cursing, shouting. Pain was mixed with rage. Everything was a blurry sensation to him. It wasn't long before he found his release and emptied himself into her. He collapsed onto her and didn't move for awhile.

Hermione laid still, she was still focused on Draco. Suddenly she felt wetness on her chest. He was crying again. She felt so sorry for him. Carefully she started brushing the hair at the back of his head. "It's okay Draco. It's okay."

He removed himself from her and laid onto her side. Staring at her through blurry visions. Hermione moved closer and pulled him into her chest. Nothing was said between them as he continued to cry and eventually he fell asleep in her arms.

Hermione laid awake, gently stroking his hair. She was aware of what he did to her. But she didn't mind. She knew what was going on when she told him she won't leave. She had fallen in love with him.

If only.. he did the same.

* * *

Morning came, the sun was skirting through the blinds. One stream of sunray hit Draco in the eye as he blinked awake. He slowly shifted to a sitting position and glanced at his room. It was no longer in a mess. A note was found beside his bed.

 _I hope you didn't mind that I cleaned up abit._

 _Hope you're doing fine._

 _See you soon.._

 _Hermione_

His hand started to shake, _Hermione! Oh Gods Hermione. What have I done to you.. Oh no no no._ Memories of the previous night came back to him. He had to go find her and apologise before he lost her forever. He wanted to hit himself. How could he? He had used her to sedate his pain. He got out of bed and dressed himself in a hurry. Walking out of his room he saw the living room was back to how it was before again.

 _I have to find her. Now. Where would she be? It's a Saturday.._

* * *

Hermione was at her parents' house. It was the only place he didn't know. After all they've only been close for about a month. She needed to escape from Draco too. It was too soon to face him again. She needed to deal with her feelings for him in private.. and to think of a solution so that they could still remain friends.. even after what happened. She wasn't stupid. She knew that he had used her but in a twisted way she had let him and that's okay with her. She could give him everything, mind and body but her heart. No her heart she had to protect. If she gave him her heart she would be crushed. It was the only thing to withhold from him.

 _Draco would never be with me. He doesn't see me in that way. All he can see is Cassie. Cassiopeia Winsland the perfect partner for someone like Draco Malfoy._ Her heart ache as she thought of how perfect they were for each other. So no, she will not give her heart to Draco. It was her only means of self-preservation. Maybe it was too premature to think that she loved him. In the midst of confusion Hermione decided to deny her feelings for Draco and refused to anaylse further.. she didn't want to know her answer.

 _What should I do. How do I face him again after all that's happen?_

Then an idea hit her. _Friends with benefits._ Draco might consider that suggestion. She could keep him.. even though just as a friend but this could dissolve the event that happened previously. She knew that she attracted him to a certain extent and sex with Draco albeit painful was still fireworks and intense. So so intense. It brought her to places she never knew. So with that she came up with a plan. All she needed was to find him and tell him.

Now where could he be?

"Hermione dear, you have a guest! A lovely handsome young man. All that blonde hair really lovely."

* * *

AN: I hope I didn't disappoint! Draco was always a dark character for me. More so on the inside though. Please wait for 6 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione stood up in a rush.

 _Oh my god what is he doing here? It's too soon. No no no. I haven't thought of what to say to him. No no no._

Draco's face appeared at the back door. He found Hermione at the backyard of her house. Sunlight was shining down at her face, her mess of curls was tied into a ponytail, stray tendrils framing her face. Even with the frown that she wore he thought she never looked more beautiful in a sweater and faded jeans.

 _Focus Draco focus. You came here to apologise. You're overwhelmed by what happened. There's no time for feelings and and.. Love. You don't deserve love Draco. No. Now go give the apology you came here for._

He started walking towards her. His face too wore a frown. Hermione's heart started to beat, harder with every step that Draco took.

And suddenly he was increasing his pace. He ran towards her and enveloped her in an embrace. He held her for a long time before he found his voice.

"Hermione, I - I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I've used you. I really sorry, I hope we can still be friends. Will you forgive me?"

Hermione's heart ached at the word friends but somehow it gave her courage to tell him about the arrangement. Draco had ignited something within her, she had to feel him again. His arms felt so warm and comforting. Despite everything she felt compelled to not lose him. Even if Draco sees himself as a cold creature, he was always a symbol of warmth to her. She was getting addicted to his touch.

"You don't have to apologise. What happened yesterday was.. confusing to say the least but it's okay. I gave you consent. You don't have to feel sorry. I'm fine. Really. How are you though, are you doing ok?"

Draco stared at her in disbelief.

 _She's incredible. How can someone be so forgiving?_

"I'm okay. Lucius's funeral gna be at 3pm this afternoon. Mother's going over the arrangement as we speak.." He let go of her and kept his eyes on the ground. He can't lose his control now. He felt a hand on his arm, he looked up and saw her. She was so worried about him.

Hermione decided it was now or never. "Draco, I have a suggestion.." He gave a nod, encouraging her to continue.

"I think we should come up with an arrangement for us." She let out her words slowly. Draco looked confused.

She took a deep breath and continued. "When we're together, I feel things that I've never.. felt before. It's liberating for me. I believe it is for you too. Do you think we could continue with what we did last night? There's no feelings involved of course.. it's just something that we do for each other. To reduce whatever it is that's affecting us in our lives.. What do you say to that?"

Draco felt his jaw dropped. He had never expected this to come from Hermione. Not today not ever. _Is she real?_

"So you want us to continue sleeping with each other as a form of release? Like a fuck buddy?"

Hermione frowned. What a way to simplify things. _Boys._

"Yes like a fuck buddy though I would prefer friends with benefits. Sounds less crude to me. So do you want to..? With me?" Her eyes were focused on Draco now, waiting for his response.

Draco was still confused with the suggestion. He had plenty of booty-calls, Hermione wasn't supposed to part of that world. She belonged to the light, a genuine friend who was not involved with him. But he couldn't forget how she had made him feel. She was right, being with Hermione last night did help him with handling the pain of losing his father. Just being around her had helped him forget about his troubles, touching her was another feeling altogether. But can he separate her from his world? Why they be able to prevent this arrangement from growing to something more?

He stared at her, pondering still. She did say that there's no feeling involved.. _And Hermione would never want to be with me. I'm too fucked up for her. She deserves someone better, someone who belongs in the light like her. Besides I have Cassie._

Draco failed to realise he had considered the possibility of Hermione wanting him, by thinking that did he mean that he wanted her too?

He took a step forward and held onto her hands, "Okay why not let's give it a try Hermione."

Hermione swallowed her saliva as she looked her blonde friend.

 _This is it._

* * *

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the funeral was held at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius's coffin was being lowered slowly into the ground. It turns out he had died due to natural death in his cell. It was about an hour being the prison guard had found his limp body in the corner of his cell, his hand holding onto two letters, one written for his wife and one for his beloved son. Narcissa had of course read her letter and that could explain her break down, Draco was hesitant on reading his letter. He would do it in the future, there was no rush. It was kept in a box that held the Malfoy crest, a part of the family heirloom.

A hand reached out and rested on his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. His eyes looked up to meet hazel brown eyes. He gave her a little smile and his attention went back to the funeral.

"We are gathered here to remember a great wizard..." The Pastor's voice was all Draco could hear before he tuned out and got lost in his thoughts again.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy? Draco?" A hand was waving in his face, he blinked. The funeral was over, people were starting to move out. He blinked again when he saw who was currently standing in front of him.

Cassiopeia Winsland. _His Cassie._

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you're doing okay. Our families were quite close when your parents were younger so we're here to send him off too." Her beautiful face stared back at him, a soft smile hanging on her lips.

Draco composed himself before he replied her, "I'm okay. Thanks for the concern Cassiopeia." He tried to return a smile before she placed a hand on his arm and said "Call me Cassie. Em I think this would come off as weird but would you like to have dinner tonight..? With me?" He thought she looked so adorable when she's nervous. He has never seen her so unsure of herself. He was smiling now, "Sure Cassie. I'll come pick you up at 8 tonight?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she looked at Draco. Crystal blue eyes forced their way through to pools of silver and grey. Draco's heart was racing now. "I'll see you tonight, Draco." She replied softly and she let go of his arm.

As she walked away to join her family, Hermione thought she could have died on the spot if Narcissa Malfoy weren't standing next to her. The two of them had bonded over the friendship that Draco had with Hermione. "Hermione dear, stop looking so defeated. My son is blind, he doesn't know what his heart really wants. All he knows is she is who he thinks he should be with. Lucius would have approved of her, but I like you better. You know what's good for Draco. And I'm his mother so that's saying alot." Hermione stared at the Malfoy Matriarch, she couldn't think of a respond to that.

"I know how you feel about Draco Hermione. Don't worry he'll come around soon." She too walked away, saying her goodbyes to the guests that came today.

 _Am I that transparent?_

Hermione decided she was done being non-existent, she left the manor without saying a word to Draco and apparated home. Opening a bottle of red wine, she sat in her bathtub and allowed the steam from the water to consume her. _If only Ginny were here, she will have the answers to this._

Ginny had gone to Rome with her new beau, the guy from the club who shared the same love for Quidditch. She won't be back for a least another two weeks.

She gulped down another glass of wine before she realised she was almost done with the bottle. _How fast am I drinking?_ The wine was getting to her but she didn't care. Reaching over to the counter to finish pouring the rest of her wine, she heard a voice outside of her bathroom.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

She was so surprised she let go of her glass and it shattered against the marble floor tiles, cutting herself along the process. "Ouch my -"

Upon hearing the crash, the door was flung open to reveal a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy, looking at a bleeding _and very naked_ Hermione Granger.

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They're really encouraging, i was never a writer so all the kind words meant alot to me. End of 6! I'm sorry Cassie has to be back in the picture, I had to before she's forgotten in the plot haha. Wait for 7! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

 _And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

 _Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

 _And you are just gone and gone, gone and gone_

 _In silent screams and wildest dreams_

 _I never dreamed of this_

"This Love" - Ryan Adams (Originally by Taylor Swift)

*I liked this version better, song for chapter 7. Listen to it while reading :)

* * *

"Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione tried to grab her towel but she let go of it the moment her cut was in contact with the rough cotton.

"Ow.." She whimpered. A large cut was evident from the side of her hand.

Draco moved in and grabbed her towel from the floor, wrapping her in it in one swift motion. "Sit down Hermione I'll heal your cut." He removed the mess on the floor with a swish of his wand.

Holding onto her palm, he guided her to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he kneeled next to her. _Tergeo_. The blood was cleared and the cut was gone, her hand was as good as new.

"Why did you leave without telling me Hermione?" Draco was still holding onto her hand. He was looking at her now, the close proximity between the both of them was too close for comfort. It didn't help that Hermione was naked under the towel. She shifted uncomfortably and removed her hand from him, her thoughts going back to the conversation between Draco and Cassie. She frowned.

"What is it? Did the funeral make you upset? I'm sorry I asked you to come. I just needed a friend to be with me. Thanks for coming Hermione."

That was that word again, _friends._ Narcissa was wrong about her son. It's obvious he didn't want anything more with her.

Hermione took a deep breath, she can't reveal her feelings to Draco. "No it's not the funeral, I just felt a little unwell so I decided to head home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Draco didn't believe her, he saw the wine bottle. _You wouldn't drink if you're feeling unwell right?_ But he decided to let it go, standing up, he offered her a hand and informed her that she should get dressed and rest if she was feeling unwell. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he felt a hand on his arm, "Wait."

Draco turned around, Hermione's eyes were unreadable. She was thinking again. "Could you stay a while longer?" She managed to say after awhile. She didn't want him to leave.

"I.. Okay I'll stay. I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed ok?" After a hesitant pause, Hermione took a step closer to him, her hand was still on his arm. She wrapped herself around him. She ran out of words to say, so she let her heart follow through this time. "Hermione what are you - "

Then she kissed him. Softly, carefully. She would be hurt if he moved away. She was hoping he didn't. And he didn't disappoint. His acceptance gave her courage, she deepened the kiss. He could taste wine, berries and the sweet taste that's Hermione. Her chest was now against his, separated by just a towel. He moved his arm to rest on her waist and slowly he guided her out of the bathroom and towards her bed. Hermione's thoughts were going into overdrive, she was so lost.. lost in Draco.

Laying her down on the bed, he stopped the kiss and asked, "Is this part of the arrangement that you suggested earlier today?" He was still confused by what she said and her actions were proving that this arrangement was real. She was upset about something and she needed him to help deal with it.

Hermione groaned, she hated thinking that this is all that it was. Even though she was the one who suggested it. Was it jealously? Anger? To take the initiative to kiss him what was she trying to say?

"Yes Draco. It is." She reached up to touch his face again. She wanted to remove the nature of this relationship from his mind. "Okay Hermione. It's my turn to help you this time." He grabbed her hand from his face and placed it down beside her. His hands moved to her towel and removed it slowly. His eyes were on her as he removed the rest of his clothing. This time both parties are aware of each other, she was nervous but Draco was calm. He knew what he had to do to help her.

Moving down he kissed her again, with the same softness that she gave him. Every kiss though light were electric, she could feel it rushing through her veins. Her whole body was sensitive to his touch. It would be different from the previous night. He moved again to her neck, his chest were now gently touching the tip of her breasts. She felt her nipples hardened from the contact. Sensing her reaction he moved his hands to her breasts. Cupping one breast he continued to kiss her neck when he notice a mark on the side. There was a particular deep one just below her ear. He frowned at himself, and kissed the mark gently. "I'm sorry for all the marks I've given you from yesterday, I'll kiss them all away if I could. It'll be different today, I'll be gentle, you deserve to be treated this way Hermione."

She didn't know what to say, she was in too deep to hear what he was saying. The moment he started touching her he had lost her at first kiss.

Draco continued with the kisses and moved down to her chest, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked as his other hand tended to the other breast. He was growing hard from being this close to Hermione. She had something within her that could make him feel powerful, and in control.

Hermione moaned, he feels so good. Too bad it was just a favor to him. Just.. sex.

While she was caught up in her thoughts, Draco had moved down towards her naval. She gasped. She opened her eyes and looked down at Draco, he was still in tuned with what he was doing. He pushed her knees wider, and left a trail of kisses down her inner thigh. Stopping at the center, he opened his mouth and licked the sensitive bud. Teasing with his tongue.

 _Oh my god._ Hermione closed her eyes. The build-up was torturous.

He moved his tongue to her folds, a wet lick going up and then down. Then he started to increase the pressure and speed. He opened his eyes to watch Hermione, she was moving her hips and moaning. Guided by her reaction to him he continued with the licks, gauging an intensity that was building up in her. She was moaning still until he inserted two fingers slowly into her sex. "Oh Draco!" She screamed. He moved them swiftly in and out, repeating as he continued with her folds, occasionally sucking on her sensitive bud which was now swollen with need. She gripped onto his head. She was close. The rush was coming she could feel it and just when she felt herself tipping over he removed his fingers and inserted himself into her.

It was an abyss of pleasure. A bottomless chasm where she was falling.. and falling. Over and over again she shouted his name as he pumped into her, every thrust was full of vigor. Her walls started to contract and then she came.. with an intensity unlike any other. She was dizzy, the rush took over her whole body. She couldn't remember her name.

"Oh fuck Hermione. Oh Hermione.." Draco found his release after he saw her come. He was out of words too. He collapsed onto her and tried to catch his breath. After a moment he removed himself from her and laid on her side. Watching her still.

Hermione felt herself descending and she opened her eyes. She could feel his gaze from the side. _Oh Draco.. Draco._ She was at a loss.

"Do you feel better now Hermione?" She turned to her side and faced him. He brushed away a stray curl from her face. She wanted to cry. It was insane how much she wanted him, only to find out that the only way she could be close to him was through this manner. _This arrangement.._

"I feel much better now Draco.. Thank you." She whispered, afraid that her voice would betray her.

He pulled her closer and held her in his arms, "Go to sleep Hermione. I'll wait till you fall asleep before I leave."

Cassie. He was going to leave for her soon. Hermione heard her heart break for the first time. Burying her face into his chest she willed herself to fall asleep before she felt him leave. She couldn't deal with that now. Not after what they just did. Draco was the only one who could do this to her. To make her feel this way. She was his.

 _If only he knew._

* * *

AN: I'm sad for Hermione :(


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Something always brings me back to you._  
 _It never takes too long._  
 _No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

 _You hold me without touch._  
 _You keep me without chains._  
 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

 _Sara Bareilles - Gravity._

* * *

Hermione opened eyes, the bed was cold he was gone as he was supposed to. It was in the middle of the night, the clock was ticking. 12am. She didn't know what to do, she sat up and hugged herself. _Is this how it was going to be from now on? I wonder how was Draco's date with Cassie.._

Over at 12 Carrington Avenue, Draco Malfoy was restless. He couldn't sleep. He just had his date with Cassie but things didn't go as well as he thought it would be. Why did things turn out this way? Shifting and turning he tried to force himself to fall asleep. He would talk to Hermione about this tomorrow.

 _(Hours ago)_

Draco woke up entangled in Hermione. He stared at her sleeping form, her oval face was so exquisite. He kissed her forehead. Something stirred in his heart. _Why am I feeling this? I have to leave. It's time to meet Cassie._

He moved softly across the bed, careful not to wake Hermione. Walking slowly across the room to get to the door, he cast one last look at her, for some reason he felt sad to leave.

* * *

Looking at himself for the last time in the mirror Draco composed himself before he apparated to Cassie's Manor. _745pm, am I too early? Will I seem too desperate? Malfoys are never nervous, always confident and never unsure of themselves._ He reminded himself as he made his way to the manor.

Taking a breath before he knocked on the door, Draco prepped himself for his date. He was wearing his best dress robe, after all he was famous for being impeccable in his dressing. He lifted his hand up to knock when a house elf opened the door, "Master Malfoy, welcome to the Winsland Manor. Miss is waiting for you in the living room. This way please Master." The house elf bowed low and motioned him to follow him. Draco muttered a thanks and followed the elf to where Cassie was. He found her sitting in the lounge, looking at her nails. She jumped when she saw him, flashing him a shy smile.

Draco was in awe, Cassie was wearing white again. It seemed to be her favorite color, and it complimented her features perfectly. Her blond hair was styled with big loose curls, her makeup light because her electric blue eyes and long lashes were all she needed. Her dress was fitting, sleeveless with a low V-neckline that was sexy but elegant at the same time. She looked captivating and she was smiling at him.

"Hey you." She said.

Draco grinned, extending an arm out to her he said "Shall we?"

He decided to bring her to an Italian restaurant that was famous amongst the high society and also because it was his favorite. He was sure that she would appreciate Italian fine dining. They were so similar so he assumed that they would share the same tastes.

The waiter brought them to their table which was a private area at the back of the restaurant. He pulled out her chair for her like a gentleman, she smiled at him.

They chatted throughout the dinner, sharing with each other bits and pieces of their lives. Draco was relived to find that Cassie was exactly who he thought she was. She had occasionally reached for his hand and rested her small hand on top of his when the conversation got deeper and Draco was hesitant on showing his feelings to her. He felt glad that she didn't probe. He even shared with Cassie his friendship with Hermione.

When it was time to go, Draco settled the bill and suggested that they go for a walk before heading back. Cassie took the chance to hold onto his arm as they strolled along the streets. They chanced upon a park and decided to settle down on a bench.

"Thank you for tonight Draco. It's been so long since I had the chance to decide for myself who I want to date and who I want to be with. My parents.. they can be so controlling at times. Every date that they arrange for me always felt like a business arrangement for them and I feel more like an asset than a daughter." She said after a while. "When I told them I was going to meet you they were more than willing to let me go." She laughed.

Draco laughed too, he thought of Lucius and how much he would approve of their union if he were still alive.

"Parents like ours always assumed they know what's best for us Cassie. But we have the choice to choose who we want to love. They can't decide that for us. Not anymore." He said softly, he didn't want to think of his father so he placed his attention back on Cassie. "But didn't I see you with somebody at the club last time?" He asked.

"Oh you mean Gregory? He's a muggle-born but he's gay, I was dancing with him to piss my cousins off. I wanted to send a message to my parents, I've been doing that for awhile now. They have to understand that they can't control me anymore. And also I kissed him to make you jealous." She smirked and Draco grinned.

"Make me jealous? I didn't know you knew who I was." He was curious now.

"I saw you at your mother's party, and I thought you looked cute. And everyone knows who you are Draco. You're like a celebrity in our world Draco." She was moving closer now.

"Oh you thought I was cute? But isn't that obvious already? I'm adorable." He smirked at her, shifting his face closer to hers.

"Yes Draco you are. So am I a choice? Your choice?" Her nose was against his nose now. Draco took in the last bit of proximity and moved in, "Yes Cassie you are." And he kissed her.

 _Then there was nothing._

He could feel her soft lips against his, he thought that the kiss would spell fireworks but there was nothing. It felt like a decent kiss but nothing more. He opened his mouth to explore hers, hoping to feel something more but that was it. It was like kissing a friend.

Cassie pulled back, from the look of her face she felt the same.

"Em well that was odd." She had a confused look on her face. Draco nodded.

"Is there someone else?" She asked, surprised that for the first time she had failed to attract someone.

"No there isn't.." He couldn't give her a straight face, he thought of Hermione but disregarded it eventually because they didn't even have feelings for each other.

"Okay.. em I probably should go. Thanks for the dinner Draco, I'll.. I'll see you soon!" She stood up in a rush, embarrassed and still confused over the kiss.

"Goodbye Draco and goodnight." She wanted to hug him but decided not to, so she left him there, sitting by himself pondering over what was missing in that kiss.

He didn't know he had given his heart to someone else already.

* * *

Hermione woke up at 8 the next day and prepared herself for work. She had two hours before she was expected to be there as it was a Sunday.

Draco was still in her thoughts but she decided there was nothing she could do but to stick to the arrangement. She was staring into space at her kitchen counter, her kettle was whistling but she didn't hear a sound.

"Goodness Granger, your kettle's screaming at you." A voice caught her by surprise, shaking her out of the trance.

"What screaming - Oh shoot." She stood up to turn off the stove. With her back to him she tried to regain her composure before she faced him. In her mind she was expecting Draco to be full of smiles, excited even to share with her the details of his date. It would kill her if he told her they kissed on their first date. Everything but this.

She turned around and was shocked. He looked troubled and irritated. _Hmm did the date didn't go well?_

"Thanks, the kettle was killing me." Draco grumbled, sitting down on a stool opposite her.

"Well you look horrible, should I make you coffee? Black right?"

"Yes please, that's the color of my mood now." He joked.

 _Hmm if he's joking maybe the date did went well, maybe he's just tired from all the sex with Cassie._ Hermione frowned. She whispered a spell to make the coffee taste extra extra bitter. _I hope you can taste the bitterness of my mood now humph._

She placed the cup infront of him and sipped her tea. He spat out the coffee.

"What the hell did you put inside the coffee Hermione, polyjuice? Am I going to turn into Weasley now, I will hex you if you do, I mean it."

She laughed out loud, his face was so contorted it was almost ugly if Draco could even come close to ugly.

"That was a very lousy prank you did Granger, I thought we were friends." He said sourly and frowned.

Hermione moved to stand next to him, and as if it was the normal thing to do she hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Why the frown my friend, so tell me what happened last night?"

Draco flinched as she kissed him, even though it was just at the forehead he could feel himself feeling flushed. He turned towards her and told her about what happened. He was smiling though when he told her about the dinner and all the things that they shared with each other. Hermione was feeling that familiar ache in her heart again seeing him smile as he talked about Cassie, she was tuning him out when she heard about the kiss.

"And we kissed. But there was nothing you know. I felt nothing. It's ridiculous, I know I'm crazy about the girl but how could I have felt nothing? I've been trying to get her for weeks." He was frustrated but not as frustrated as the girl standing before him. He didn't see her frown or looked sad or withdrawn. He was just so blind.

"Well maybe you just didn't like her enough. Or she didn't like you enough. Maybe you should go on another date with her, plan something nicer, make things more romantic?" Hermione wanted to slap herself as the words flowed out of her mouth. _Damn Hermione, you didn't have to be a know-it-all now! Stop planning your funeral._

"That's a good idea Hermione! Yea I probably shouldn't give up now. It's just the first date. Em thanks." He stood up and emptied the coffee down his throat, making another contorted face before he kissed her on the cheek and said "The coffee's horrible but I always appreciate all the things you do for me Hermione, even if you're trying to poison me. See you later?" She nodded and he rushed off, disappearing with a _Pop!_

Hermione sighed, damn her stupid over helpful brain.

* * *

A week passed and Hermione found herself at work, falling sleeping as she read through the paperwork done for the day. She was about to call it a day when a very angry Draco Malfoy stomped into her office.

"Fucking morons. How can they be so stupid? I have fucking idiots working for me. Oh my god if I weren't first in the line for Azkaban I would have avada their fucking asses off."

She was about to reply when he advanced on her and starting kissing her, silencing her office with wandless magic.

And just like that it became a routine for them, when one of them were upset about something they would find the other and have sex. Things almost became normal for the both of them even though Hermione had to endure Draco updating her about his status with Cassie. She was fine with it as she had learnt to separate her feelings with the physical attraction. _Friends with benefits, nothing more nothing less._ But she was starting to fall in love with Draco, she could feel it in her heart.

Everytime he touched her she knew that it was more than physical attraction but she kept quiet, she would accept this arrangement till she couldn't take it anymore.

Until one day he showed up at her house, his face was dark, he was.. sad. He had dreamt about his father again. The letter remained unopened in the family heirloom. He walked over to Hermione where she was sitting on the couch and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Hermione sighed._

 _It wasn't the first time this happened._

 _Carefully, she turned to her side and watched the body which laid next to her, sleeping peacefully without a hitch. Breathing, his chest rising and sinking. She wanted to reach out and tug away the stray blonde hair that fell across his face, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.. Slowly she retracted her fingers and laid them across her heart. Feeling it pound furiously beneath her skin._

 _She thought back to what happened a few hours before.._

 _"Draco.. Please. Now." She whispered between rushed breaths. There was only so much control before she lost it completely to him._

 _He smirked and kiss her neck gently. Without saying anything he slipped inside her and made her cry out his name repeatedly until both managed to find their own release and collapse upon their worn-out bodies. He fell asleep immediately but Hermione.. she pretended to fall asleep. There was panic in her eyes as she thought of how she nearly told him she loved him during sex. This.. wasn't the first time she felt like screaming it out loud, without a care about their "arrangement". But she was clear what was laid out on the table when they agreed to do this, it was just sex. Friends with benefits._

 _Sex._

 _It was just sex… wasn't it?_

 _She turned her back to him and stared into space as she felt that familiar pain in her heart when she felt him stir in his sleep as he absent-mindedly pulled her closer and draped a limp arm across her waist._

 _"Go to sleep Hermione."_

 _He kissed the back of her neck and Hermione closed her eyes as a lone tear found its way down her cheek._

Hermione decided she will talk to him tomorrow. They have to end this arrangement now. Reality was chasing up to her, things were starting to get serious between Draco and Cassie, he had showed signs of getting together with her. She couldn't fake a smile about that anymore.

It was now or never.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I've decided to speed things up abit. I'm getting a little anxious about the tension between them too.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Say you love me, to my face_  
 _I need it more than your embrace_  
 _Just say you want me, that's all it takes_  
 _Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

 _Jessie Ware - Say you love me_

* * *

Draco was the one who woke up first. Turning around he was faced with Hermione who looked so peaceful in his sleep. As he stared at her he thought to himself about their arrangement. Why did she suggest that in the first place? Was it really just about sex?

He kissed her forehead and she stirred. Opening her eyes slowly she saw that Draco was already awake and he was staring at her face. She wanted to smile because it felt perfect to her. To wake up to someone that you love.

 _Love.._

So she frowned instead.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Draco we have to talk." She sat up and her face was unreadable again. This is it, he would leave her now after what she's going to say to him.

Draco sat up too, prompting her to continue.

"I've.. I can't do this anymore Draco. I want to end our arrangement." She finally said after awhile.

"Oh.." He was surprised but sad too. He just can't put a finger as to why.

"Is this about me and Cassie getting together?"

"No.. Yes.. I don't know. I just can't do this anymore. We probably should stop being friends as well." Her voice was turning shaky, afraid of breaking her last bit of control.

"What? Why can't we be friends?" Draco was at a loss, he can't lose Hermione as a friend. He had become so much better after they've gotten close to each other.

"Because I - I - oh nothing! Oh gods why is this so hard. Would you just leave I have to go prepare for work soon." Hermione was trying to fight back her tears, she would not let him see her cry.

"What happened Hermione? Can you just tell me why?" He can't leave her he just can't. She was trying to get off the bed but he held on to her wrist.

"Let me go Draco. Just leave me alone." She's going to cry anytime now.

"Was it something I did? Something I said? Was I too rough to you I'm sorry Hermione I don't know my own strength sometimes I -"

"ITS BECAUSE IVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU IDIOT. HOW CAN YOU BE SO THICK DRACO MALFOY!" She broke out of his grip and apparated away.

Draco was speechless. _You what? How could you have fallen in love with me Hermione. I'm the last person you should ever fall in love with._

He groaned as he brushed through his hair, he brought his face to his hands. _No no no._

Hermione stared across the street where she was hiding. She saw Draco pacing around in her room before he apparated away. Letting out a sigh she went back to her house. She sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. It's all over now.

"Hermione I'm back! Where are you! I've brought back goodies from Rome. We should go there soon Herm, there's so many cute guys in Rome I almost forgot I wasn't alone. Where are you!" Ginny walked up the stairs to find Hermione sitting on her bed, her back turned to her.

"Hermione?" She turned to face her best friend and she cried. Ginny rushed to her and hugged her. "What happened my dear, okay cry it all out first. You look like you've lost someone." She started soothing down her hair.

Between sobs Hermione whispered, "l did."

* * *

It took an hour of hysterical cries, shouting, cursing and outbursts from Hermione for Ginny to get a picture of what was happening. By the end of it Hermione had cried so hard she had fallen asleep in her lap, she was just too tired from all the crying. Ginny gently laid a cushion below her head and decided to let her sleep on the couch just for awhile before she wakes her up.

Ginny knew that there was something more going on between those two but she hadn't expect Hermione to come up with the "friends with benefits" situation. And her gut feeling tells her that it's not just Hermione who is feeling this, Draco had to feel the same for this arrangement to work too. Cassie was just a delusional idea in his head, boys are so thick sometimes. She decided to help the two of them out.

Walking over to her fireplace she floocalled Draco. After a few seconds a troubled-looking Draco appeared in the fire, "Hermione?"

"No you idiot it's me Ginny. I don't know what happened to Hermione for her to fall in love with you but can you please give her some space for awhile. If I know you well you'll come looking for her at work tomorrow. She's taken a sick leave for the day so give her some time yea? She's not ready to talk to you now." Ginny watched the pale head frown and went silent. His eyes glanced past her to see Hermione asleep on the couch. He sighed before he replied "Okay, I'll leave her alone. Take care of her k Ginny. Thanks." His head then disappeared. Ginny wanted to slap the boy, why can't he see that he's sad to lose her too?

The next few days went past in a blur, Draco had followed Ginny's instructions and didn't contact Hermione. He had wanted to write to her but didn't because he didn't know what to say and even if he did he didn't have the courage to send them out. What should he do about Hermione? He can't sit around forever.

He was lost in his thoughts when a beautiful blonde appeared infront him, waving her hand. He didn't even notice her entering his office.

"Draco? Hello earth to Draco Malfoy." Cassie frowned, he had been acting weird for the past few days. Even though they've only been out for a couple of dates she was starting to like him but she just couldn't read his face most of the time.

Dracn snapped back to reality and looked at Cassie. "Oh sorry Cassie, didn't see you there. What are you doing here? Did you need anything?"

"We have a lunch date together remember?" She said quietly, feeling a little hurt that he forgot.

"Oh right right, em let me grab my cloak and we can go." He stood up and grabbed his cloak from the hanger. He didn't realise he left the office without letting Cassie leave first, so it wasn't until he stepped out of his office building did he realise Cassie wasn't next to him.

Cassiopeia Winsland is a woman with a high amount of pride, she could sense that Draco wasn't into her anymore. So she decided she would be the better person and leave this relationship of theirs before they could become an item. But having said that she would, no she need to be the one who dumped him first. Nobody dumps Cassiopeia Winsland.

Walking slowly, she appeared next to him and faked a smile. "Why the rush Draco, I couldn't catch up with you."

Draco brushed his hand through his hair and muttered a sorry before leading her to a restuarant nearby.

Lunch was quiet, and a little awkward with the awful silence. They slipped in bits and pieces of conversation but that was about it. When the lunch ended, Cassie decided to bring Draco to a small park behind the restaurant.

"Sit down Draco." She instructed.

Draco sat down slowly and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry Cassie, I know I haven't been myself lately. It's just I have a lot on my mind and it's frustrating not knowing what to do I - "

"Stop. Look at me Draco."

He turned his face up to meet her.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just, kiss me. I need to prove something." She moved closer to him.

Draco paused, he didn't want to kiss her. That's when he knew.

He moved in and kissed her anyway, maybe it was clear to her too.

Both opened their eyes, electric blue was meeting his gloomy pools of grey.

"I think we both know that this will never work Draco. I admit I was beginning to like you but it was just never enough you know. Never crazy or passionate. And that's saying a lot seeing how hot you are." She smirked and Draco let out a small chuckle.

They were silent again before Draco spoke, "I'm sorry this didn't work out. We would have such beautiful children. But thanks for dumping me. Haha."

Cassie laughed before she went silent and reached out for his arm, "I know that there's someone else for you Draco. I can feel it, you're not someone who's able to share his heart with anyone so hold on to her before she leaves ok? I'm even suspecting I'm getting in the way between you two."

He didn't know how to respond, so he went with a nod.

"So I'm going to leave, again haha. Take care of yourself Draco. I'm envious truth be told, I want to feel what you're feeling too."

"What am I feeling?"

" _Love_ , Draco. I want to feel that too." And she apparated away, leaving Draco once more on the bench, pondering over what she said over and over again.

After awhile, he sat up and removed his face from his hands, shocked at his stupidity.

 _I love her. How could I've been so stupid!_

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! Still surprised and happy that you guys are reading my little fic.

to

colao shaymars: I can't let out much but things will get better soon! Wait for it! :)

ReadAloudToMe: The talk always ends up with someone crying right. It's like inevitable, I'm sorry I had to make Hermione cry all the time.

Chapter 10 will come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _I miss you when I can't sleep_

 _Or right after coffee Or right when I can't eat_

 _I miss you in my front seat_

 _Still got sand in my sweaters_

 _From nights we don't remember_

 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_

 _Fucked around and got attached to you_

 _Friends can break your heart too,_

 _and I'm always tired but never of you_

 _Gnash ft Olivia O'Brien - I hate u I love u_

* * *

He tried he really did. He sent letters to her, went to her workplace to find her and even tried apparating to her house. But she didn't reply to his mails, instructed her assistant that he was not to be welcomed, and she even changed her wards so he couldn't enter. Hermione was going out of her way to block all contact from Draco and it was driving him crazy. He tried contacting Ginny, and the redhead was of no help at all, all she said was give her more time, she'll come around. But she was pleased, Draco had realised his feelings for Hermione. The reason why she didn't help him was because Hermione needed to get out of her complicated over-thinking head before the two of them can talk again. If they were to talk now it was bound to end up in a fight. So she decided to recruit the help of one Narcissa Malfoy.

She had floocalled the Matriarch and explained the situation to her, Narcissa was surprised to receive a call from the young wealsey and was almost hesitant to answer until she heard the call was for Hermione and her son. After the call ended she immediately stepped into her fireplace and flooed to Draco's office.

* * *

Hermione was tired, the day after her confession she had cried her eyes out to Ginny and spent the rest of the afternoon moping around the house. She had taken off from work and even though all she could think of was Draco she knew that he just didn't feel the same way. Her heart was broken and it's just doing her no good to keep thinking about him.

Ginny had given her her opinion about the matter, she believes that Draco does have feelings for her, he just didn't know it yet. As much as Hermione wanted to believe that she just couldn't, her walls were up. She had fallen so deep, she needs time to be back on her feet again so she decided to block off any contact from Draco for awhile. But Ginny had thrown in subtle hints about Draco, hoping that overtime Hermione would realise for herself that he did have feelings for her.

And he didn't disappoint, he did try to contact her, he sent mails and even show up at her office. Deep inside she was dying to see him but she knew that the moment she's in close proximity with him she would fall apart again. She didn't even know that Draco and Cassie were no longer together. And it _was_ because of her.

So weeks passed by, then suddely the mails stopped coming. Draco had suddenly gone quiet, he no longer showed up at her office wanting to see her. The contact had stopped. Her heart ached at the thought of that, thinking that he had probably gotten together with Cassie and was living a happy life with her, forgetting all about her. She let out a sigh and grabbed her coat, maybe a lunch out would do her some good.

As she left her office she wrapped her coat tightly around her, missing the times when Draco would cover her with his coat, his intoxicating scent and that endearing smirk.

She didn't notice that a certain blonde was trailing right behind her.

Entering the cafe that they used to have lunch at she made her way to a table next to a window, she gave her order to the waiter and stared outside, lost in her thoughts again.

Draco entered the same cafe and sat at a table nearby, watching Hermione. He thought back to the conversation that he had with his mother a few days ago.

 _"Mother, what are you doing here? You never visit me at the office. Is there an emergency at home?" Draco was surprised to see his mother stepping out of the fireplace._

 _Narcissa Malfoy dusted the dust off her dress and sat at the chair opposite her son. "We need to talk about Hermione, Draco. I can see it from your face, you do love her. And you miss her don't you?"_

 _"What? How did you - " He sighed. "Did you find out from Ginny?"_

 _"It doesn't matter dear, what's more important is what are you going to do now? The poor girl's probably crying her eyes out because of you. How could you have not seen her Draco. You don't even like Miss Winsland." She frowned at Draco, he was exactly like his father, always a little slow when it comes to matters of the heart._

 _"I thought I did Mother. I thought that Cassie was someone that Father would have approved, he would be happy for me to end up with someone like her. I didn't want an arranged marriage but I didn't want to make him disappointed too. That's why I chose Cassie. She was perfect."_

 _"She is if you liked her. Family status doesn't matter anymore to us Draco. The War has gave us clarity, blood purity is nothing but old rubbish. We want you to be happy with whoever that you've given your heart to my son. Your Father believes in that too, albeit a little too late but he did he really did. Isolation at Azkaban had brought him to his senses, his thoughts before he died, the words that he penned down to us said so. Didn't you read his letter?" Narcissa laid a comforting hand on Draco's arm, he was burying his face in his hands again._

 _He looked up at her, his eyes fighting back tears as thoughts of his father clouded his mind again. "No, I havent. I can't do it alone. I kept it somewhere safe, I'll read it.. just not now."_

 _"Read it Draco, read it with Hermione. If I know Lucius which I do, his words will give you strength to move on from his death, he had instructed me to make sure you get the love and happiness that you deserve my darling." Narcissa moved over to Draco's side and gave her son a hug._

 _"Hermione.. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore Mother. I've tried contacting her but she blocks me out. I can't sleep, I'm angry at myself for hurting her because I was so blind. So blind to not have seen her Mother, she was just there right infront of me. I know that I felt something when I'm with her but I chose to focus on Cassie instead. I was stupid Mother, so stupid. I hurt her in the end."_

 _"It's never too late Draco, clear your mind and find her again. Talk to her, let her know how you feel. She's good for you, she can make you happy." Narcissa said softly over Draco's head. She was worried that Hermione might have moved on from Draco, it's been weeks since the confession. She looked down at Draco and kissed her son's head. "Go find her, and tell her you love her. Don't let her slip away."_

Draco watched Hermione as she stared out of the window. He was deciding if he should approach her when he saw her wipe away a tear from the corner of her eyes. His heart ached. _Don't cry for me Hermione, no more tears._

He walked over slowly to her table.

"Hi Hermione." Draco sat down opposite her.

She jumped when she saw him and quickly wiped her tears away, pretending to cough and sniff a little.

Draco frowned, he decided to play along. "Are you sick?"

 _No I was crying over you, you idiot._ "What are you doing here Draco." Her face hardened. It's been weeks, she was strong enough to face him, at least that's what she thought.

"Cassie and I are not together anymore Hermione. I mean we weren't together in the first place but yea we're not seeing each other anymore." Draco let those words out slowly, he wanted to gauge her reaction before he continued to tell her why. He didn't expect her to become angry.

"IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE I'VE CONFESSED TO YOU AND THE FIRST THING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME IS ABOUT CASSIE? YOU INSENSITIVE GIT! I'M LEAVING." _How dare he!_

Hermione grabbed her bag and threw a few coins on the table. She was stomping out of the cafe when Draco grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait Hermione, let me explain."

"No! I don't want to talk to you. Ever. Just leave me alone!" She broke out of his grip and started walking again, cursing under her breath.

"Would you just let me talk Hermione - " He grabbed onto her hand again.

"Let me go right now Draco Malfoy or I'll hex you. You know I would." Hermione had her wand out now, she was upset and when's she upset her threats about hexing somebody should really be taken seriously.

And that's what she did. She stupified him because he wouldn't let go. Draco laid motionless on the ground, eyes still staring at Hermione.

"Oh gods, why did you let me hex you Draco you idiot!" Hermione was deciding whether to leave or release him from the hex when Draco moved from his position and grab onto her, apparating her away. She didn't know that Draco had deflected her hex with wandless magic, he just wanted an opportunity to talk to her.

When she recovered from her shock she realised she was in Draco's room. He was holding her in his arms, staring at her face. _She's so beautiful._

"Hear what I have to say Hermione. Please stay." He closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. _I miss you so much._

Hermione let her walls drop, it's that word again.

 _Stay._

* * *

AN:

ReadAloudToMe: there you go! a little hermione's pov of things after the confession!

shaymars: Lucius didn't exactly state a future with Hermione but something along that line I suppose! Wait for 11! :)

Thank you everyone for reading! Happy Halloween!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _All I want is nothing more_  
 _To hear you knocking at my door_  
 _'Cause if I could see your face once more_  
 _I could die a happy man I'm sure_

 _When you said your last goodbye_  
 _I died a little bit inside_  
 _I lay in tears in bed all night_  
 _Alone without you by my side_

 _Kodaline - All I want_

* * *

She couldn't say no to him. She had given him her heart unknowingly despite making sure not to and now there's no going back. So she let herself go and kissed him back, they were anxious around one another afraid that one of them would let go. The kiss grew deeper, he was kissing her with everything that he had and she was more than willing to respond back. After a long while both pulled back to catch their breaths, panting heavily, never leaving their eyes off each other.

As he continued to hold her, he watched her display her nervous ticks and a look of helplessness hung on her face.

"Hermione, I didn't get together with Cassie because of you."

"Me? But why?"

Did he have the courage to tell her that he loved her? Would she believe him?

He broke the embrace and held on to her hand, leading her to his bed. He sat down and pulled Hermione down to sit next to him.

"When you left me, I was lost. It's like an error that I can't fix. I knew that I didn't have strong feelings for Cassie I was just too blinded by my own beliefs that I chose to block out everything else." He put an arm around her and hugged her close, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, comforted by his words and his warmth. She let out a soft sigh, it felt so right to be next to him.

"So I broke off with Cassie and tried to contact you. But you blocked me off entirely, I couldn't reach you. It made me panicked, I thought I lost you for good or you had moved on with someone else. You're all I could think about."

Hermione was silent, her heart was beating. _So he was afraid to lose me too._

Draco had thought long and hard for the past few days about the things that he should say to her. Because it made him realize a few things too.

"When I first saw you at the post-war party, I thought you looked different. In a way I think I had feelings for you then but I just didn't realize them or I was too thick to feel anything. Then I saw you at the club, and I thought hey I really want to dance with her, you looked so beautiful that day too, remember me telling you that when we went for a drink?" He left out the part where he was secretly observing her pretty face in the pub.

Hermione frowned, ignoring the compliment she looked up and said, "Didn't you dance with me so you could make Cassie jealous? And the kiss too? It was all for her isn't it?"

Draco smirked, "I am a Slytherin aren't I? If I could accomplish something and still kiss you why wouldn't I do it? I didn't expect myself to be so affected by the kiss anyway."

The brunette slapped him hard on the arm, Draco pretended to groan "Hey that hurt!"

"Don't fake it Draco, I'm a Healer remember? And I would never hurt you."

Draco's face was serious now. "I'm sorry I did Hermione. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Hermione felt her heart ache a little, "So what now?"

"I'm going to make it up to you. Do you still want me?" He was holding her shoulders, giving her the courage to reply back when her wand buzzed.

A red light was emitting through even without the charm, meaning it was a huge emergency.

"Oh shit! I have to -"

"Go Hermione, they need you. I'll catch up with you later."

"But I'm not, I haven't - "

"It's okay. We can talk about this later." Draco gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She gave him a brief kiss on the lips before she picked up her stuff which had fallen all over the place when they kissed.

"Bye Draco." And she apparated away.

* * *

When she got to St Mungo's, it was as if hell had made it to the hospital. There were casualties everywhere, she spotted a few Quidditch players on the sickbeds. She was about to ask for a report from a Healer nearby when her assistant came rushing to her, "Where were you Healer Granger, there's been an accident at the Quidditch match held nearby. Apparently the bludgers had gone rouge and attacked the players. A few spectators were injured as well. Aurors are being dispatched to keep the situation under control. They suspect it was the work of a few ex-Death Eaters. By the looks of it -" She glanced at the room where there were at least 30 plus people in pain and moaning, "I suspect so too."

Hermione frowned, annoyed by the actions of the Death Eaters. "Take my bag Melissa, I'll start from over here." She moved over to the nearest casualty and started her examination and healing process. After a few hours she was so absorbed in her work she didn't see a limping redhead and a raven-haired boy moving towards her.

" 'Mione! Thank God you're here. I don't trust anyone 'cept for you. Gods I'm in pain." Ron Weasley grimaced as his foot was hanging loose in an unnatural angle.

"Ron, Harry! Were you guys sent to the Quidditch match too? Oh my god what happened, okay let me wrap it up here I'm almost done. Give me a moment." Hermione finished up her work and wrote a report to pass it to another Healer, instructing him of what she has done and what to advice the injured man.

She found Harry and Ron sitting by a nearby bed, Ron was lying down and Harry was lost in his thoughts beside his best friend.

"Harry? Are you okay?" She placed a concerned arm on his shoulder, he looked up and there was anguish in his eyes.

"I'm just so tired Hermione, it's like a never-ending cat and mouse chase, when will I be able to round them all up and throw them in Azkaban where they belong?" His tone was filled with spite but it wasn't directed at her, it came from his own frustration.

Hermione sighed, her best friend was having his hero-complex issues again. She moved to heal Ron as she spoke words of comfort to her friend.

"It's not your job Harry, to save the world. Well not anymore, the burden isn't solely yours. You have to learn that sometimes you win and sometimes you'll lose. Don't make yourself miserable, the weight of the world isn't meant to be on your shoulders Harry. You have a capable team with you and one day you'll finally be free from all of this. You just need to let it go."

"I'm fine I understand. I just hope that day will come soon, I'm sick of all this. I need a vacation." He buried his face into his hands and sighed.

"If you guys are done talking, I'm fine too." Ron spoke suddenly which made Hermione jumped and accidentally knock onto his foot making him yelp in pain. She grumbled a stop yelling it's not that bad and proceeded to fix his foot. After a few minutes his foot was as good as new.

"So what's going on with you 'Mione, haven't seen or heard from you in months." Ron asked as he rubbed his foot subconsciously.

Hermione flinched, "Em.. nothing much. The usual you know, work work and more work." _Yeah that should pacify them. I'm not ready to tell them about Draco yet._

Harry wasn't convinced but he didn't probe, he had heard something from Ginny but guessed it wasn't the right time to ask her anything. He was having enough worries about the wizarding world as well as his feelings for the redhead. He was angry that while he was gone she had become a serial-dater or something along the line. Ron as usual accepted the answer without a doubt.

"Let's go for a drink shall we? It's been so long since we hung out together. My treat. And thanks 'Mione, for fixing my foot." The redhead stood up and wiggled his foot.

"Sure, let me go grab my bag from the office. Wait for me outside. I'll be right out." Hermione walked away from them and headed for her office. She was thinking about breaking the news to Harry and Ron about Draco when she saw him outside her office with a look of worry on his face. He saw the patches of blood on her coat and rushed to her. "Are you okay? Was the situation that bad. I waited for a few hours before I got worried and came here. That's alot of blood Hermione. Are you - " She silenced him with a kiss and led him into her office.

Turning around she smiled at him and said "I'm fine Draco, this is how I look like on most days. I work in the emergency unit from time to time so this is normal for me. Don't worry."

Draco pulled her in for a hug. "Okay." He said over her head.

Hermione couldn't be happier. _Is he for real? He looked so cute worrying about me._ She was so caught up in his arms she almost forgot about her best friends. _Oh shoot, Harry..Ron._

"I'm so sorry Draco but I have to leave now. Harry and Ron are waiting for me outside.." She looked up at him while she said that, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh.. Potter and Weasley are back? Oh.." He let go of her. "Have you told them about me?" His tone was short and clipped.

"I didn't have the opportunity to.. and besides what are we now?" She was hurt that he let go of her when she mentioned her best friends but even more so by his respond.

"We are whatever you want us to be Hermione. Do you still want.. me?" He asked her back. She could tell that he was guarded but she knows that there is something there. She was afraid to be hurt again. Her over-thinking brain was acting up so she kept quiet for awhile before Draco broke the silence and hugged her. He leaned his forehead against hers, whispering "What do you want Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes, she had her answer all along. "I want you Draco." And she kissed him.

They kissed for awhile before a loud banging was heard on the door.

"Oi 'Mione, what's taking you so long! We're coming in." _Oh shit shit shit._ Hermione pulled out of his embrace and locked the door.

Ron's voice was heard over the door, and they're about to enter when they realised the door was locked. "Oi 'Mione, you in there?"

Draco sighed. "Let me know when you really you know.. do want me."

And with that he apparated away.

* * *

AN: I swear this couple has the worst timing for things. I didn't create them intentionally it just came to me as I write.

Thank you shaymars for the reviews! 3

I'm having a little writer's block, but I'm planning for things to end soon! Probably in another 2-3 chapters! :( But I might start another fic if inspiration hits me.

See you at 12!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _I could make you happy_

 _Make your dreams come true_

 _Nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _Go to the ends_

 _Of the Earth for you_

 _to make you feel my love_

 _Adele - Make you feel my love_

* * *

"No!" But it was too late he was gone.

Hermione stood rooted to the ground, she took a deep breath and apparated with a crack.

When she opened her eyes she was in Draco's room. "Draco?" She took a few hesitant steps around the room. "Draco?" She repeated again.

 _Guess he's not here._ She sat down on his bed and started to speak, as if he were around.

"Draco, you might never hear this but I do want to be with you. I'm not ashamed of being with you don't get me wrong. The reason for not telling Harry and Ron about you was because of our history. _All_ of our history Draco. Give me a little more time I'll tell them. And I love you.. I know you can't hear this but hopefully you can feel it when I'm with you."

She stood up and left with a pop.

A silent blonde slid out of his hiding place and stared at the spot where the love of his life had left.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

When Hermione was back at her office, she was met with two very anxious and angry young men.

"Where the hell were you Hermione! We got so worried, I thought someone had attacked you and took you away!" Harry Potter was having one of his post-war anxiety again and Ron was just _Ron._ "Exactly 'Mione! I was pounding on the door for forever until Harry remembered we were wizards and used his wand to open the door. Why did you lock it in the first place?"

Hermione took a deep breath again, tonight was just too much for her. Her mind was filled with Draco and what she had promised him. So she took another breath and lied. "I went back home to check on Crookshanks first, I need to feed him before I could meet up with you guys. You know how hungry that cat is and I doubt we'll be heading home early. Sorry to make you guys worry I should have said something. Anyway let's go now! I'm in desperate need of a drink right now."

And with that she whisked her best friends off arm in arm, away into their favourite bar.

The bar was crowded but they managed to find seats at a corner where it wasn't as rowdy. Hermione took the initiative to order drinks for everyone before seating down. She wanted no interruption for what she was going to tell them. Harry could sense the tension in his best friend when she gulped down her drink in one shot and kept tapping her fingers on the wooden table. A habit of hers that existed since third year.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" He was concerned now. Immediately his Auror-trained mind went to what Ginny had said about a guy that was currently involved with Hermione.

Hermione looked at her best friends and decided it was now or never. "Harry, Ron I need to tell you something- "

"Hi Potter,Weasley. May I join you guys?" Draco Malfoy stood behind Hermione, she never saw him walking over, and guessing from the shocked faces of Harry and Ron they didn't see him coming either.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her as she looked up. He then decided to sit down anyway, much to the disgust of Ron.

"Get your hands off her Malfoy, and what the hell are you doing here?" He was in shocked to see the level of closeness between Malfoy and Hermione.

Draco wanted to retort back with something condescending but thought better of it since he was only here for Hermione. She was right, all of their history together in Hogwarts was indeed hard to ignore even with the current situation with Hermione.

He looked at her again and saw that her eyes were full of gratitude that he was here. She had almost wanted to do it alone, fully knowing that she would get a ear lash from her best friends. So that did it for him. He took Hermione's hand and placed it on the table.

"Potter, Weasley. The War has been over for six years now, we've all moved on and grown up. I am no longer the bastard that used to torment you guys for fun nor am I the ignorant son of a Death Eater. Blood purity is nothing but rubbish to me now. I have changed for the better and even more so after I've met Hermione. We've become friends over time and even though I had feelings for her at the beginning I had unfortunately ignored them in order to pursue another woman. It took no it wasted a few weeks of my life being with this woman to realise that it was Hermione that resided in my heart all along. So what I am requesting from you, Potter and Weasley is that you would give us your approval. Even if you don't, I would not back away from Hermione for I really want to be with her. Believe it or not, I do love her. And I know that she loves me too, if not she would not have cared for me to the extent that she did and for that I am extremely grateful for her in my life. I will not lose her." He said it all in one breath and by the end of it he was sure that Potter and Weasley looked almost ready to faint. He was looking at the both of them now, grey eyes full of fire and vigor. He felt a squeeze in his hands and saw Hermione smiling with tears in her eyes. She leaned closer and kiss him on the lips, "Thank you Draco." She was glad that he didn't mention the arrangement, it didn't matter now that their feelings were known for each other.

Harry and Ron were speechless. _Is this Malfoy? Hermione and Malfoy? How did this happened?_

"What happened when we were gone Hermione. Oh gods you and Malfoy?" Harry frowned and massaged his temples. He wasn't asking a question, it was more like a thought out-loud.

"How do I know you're not using her Malfoy? How do we trust we after all you've done to us huh?" Ron's voice was rising but surprising he wasn't angry. He was almost touched that Malfoy had spoken about Hermione in this way. He would have never expected this to come out from his mouth. The famous Slytherin Prince had changed.

"I assure you that I mean her no harm. It would be the last thing that I would do. I give you my word Weasley." Draco replied with so much sincerity that the redhead was almost convinced that he had actually meant what he said.

"I still don't trust you but if Hermione trusts you then I trust her judgement. But if you hurt her I'll - " Ron raised a fist as if to accentuate his point.

"I'll kill myself for you. I promise." Draco finished it off for him.

Hermione looked at her two best friends nervously, noticing that they haven't fought or broke into a heated argument with Draco.

"So does this mean that you guys approve of us?" She said softly.

Harry looked at Ron and vice-versa. Then he looked back at Malfoy, slowly, he extended a hand. "I second what Ron said if you were to ever hurt her Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "And I know that your threats should be taken seriously Potter." He stood up and took his hand into a handshake. "I promise you that I will take care of Hermione with my life." And he smiled, a genuine smile at his _ex-enemy._ After shaking Potter's hand, he moved on to Weasley. Ron looked at it suspiciously before take a quick glance at Hermione. "This is for you 'Mione. I really want you to be happy." And he shook his hand. Hermione burst into tears and stood up, hugging Ron, then Harry.

"Thank you guys, it means so much to me that you approve of me and Draco." Harry wiped away the tears that had fallen out of her big brown eyes, "Does he make you happy Hermione?" He whispered when Hermione was still hugging him. She pulled away and replied, "I can't give you an answer now Harry. This is only the beginning for us. But I know even so, he's the only one that fits me perfectly. The only one that can keep my heart beating. And that's enough for me." Harry Potter smiled at his best friend, glad that she had finally found someone, albeit it being Malfoy but nevertheless he had never seen her so happy. "Then that's good enough for me too."

Draco watched the exchange between Potter and Hermione, jealous that they could be so close with one another when he felt a nudge at his side.

"So Malfoy, what are you getting for Hermione next week?" Ron asked casually as he sipped his drink.

"Next week?" _What's going on next week?_

"It's her frigging birthday you git. All those love that you just professed to us and you don't even know her birthday? I'm starting to doubt your love for her Malfoy."

* * *

AN:

Roseweasely85: Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

shaymars: Thank you for the reviews! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Okay guys so you kinda know where the story is heading, hope you liked what you've read so far!


End file.
